Danger From Above
Danger From Above (たて悟空!恐るべき天空X字拳, Tate Gokuu! Osoru Beki Tenkuupekejiken; lit. "Stand Up, Goku! The Fearsome Tenku Pekeji-ken") is the twenty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball and the twelfth episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary Goku and Nam's match starts. The winner of this fight will go on to meet Jackie Chun in the finals of the tournament. Nam doesn't want to hurt Goku, or anyone else. He only entered the World Martial Arts Tournament to get the prize money to buy water for his poor village. Nam hits Goku with everything he has, but Goku takes all the damage and bounces back. Goku attacks him with his hands, feet, and tail. Nam realizes that he has to use his terrifying aerial attack, the Cross Arm Dive, to get the victory. It is a dangerous move and it was capable of severely injuring Goku. After managing to knock Goku to the ground, Nam takes to the air. He then crosses his arms in front of his face to make an "X". He accelerates towards the ring and crashes down into Goku's chest. The arena is in disbelief. Goku is out cold and Nam bows his head and asks for forgiveness. The announcer initiates the ten count. Nam says that Goku will get up in about 8-10 days, but Goku jumps up before the count of ten. After a while, Nam goes for his attack again. Goku follows him in the air. The duo fight on the way down. Goku has an idea, so he drops down ahead of Nam. Nam thinks Goku made a huge error and he crosses his arms again for the Aerial Attack. Goku swiftly moves out of the way and Nam crashes into the ring. Goku jumps towards him and kicks Nam out of the ring, and receives the victory. The finals are set, but poor Nam still has no water for his village. Jackie Chun approaches Nam, secretly. Jackie Chun reveals that he is really Master Roshi and he has glued the wig to his head. He tells Nam that he knows about his problem, because he read his mind. He gives Nam a Dynocap, to fill with water and take home. Nam is grateful and he asks why Master Roshi was in disguise. He says that he wants to win the tournament, so that Goku and Krillin can not. If they won and are declared the strongest, they would think there would be no reason for them to train anymore. If there is someone out there stronger than them, like Jackie Chun, they will train harder to try and beat him. Nam then asks if there is any way he could repay him for the Dynocap. Yamcha comes over to Jackie Chun and starts saying that Jackie is Master Roshi. Jackie Chun points into the crowd saying that Master Roshi is in the crowd, so it is impossible for him to be Roshi. Yamcha is surprised, when he sees the Turtle Hermit sitting in the crowd. Shortly after, "Master Roshi" walks away and removes his beard and sunglasses, revealing himself to be Nam. Nam advances home, as the crowd is pumped up for the final bout. Battles *Goku vs. Nam Techniques *Cross Arm Dive: Nam Cast Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tournament Saga